Life strikes us all
by Eye-Freak
Summary: Chris Redfield does all he must to save Claire, but she is a hostage and becomes an experiment to an old friend of Chris. Will he be able to save her... Or will he be too late?
1. Forced Reflexes

**Author: Ok, I actually liked this. I have been thinking a lot about Resident Evil and how much it changed. My favorite game of the series is Resident Evil Code Veronica X. I played Resident Evil eversince I was eight. So any questions about this fanfic or the video game itself. Go ahead and ask me. But for now, relax and enjoy the old times where there were actually ZOMBIE's and not "Possessed Villagers" And the true meaning of heart warming characters! Give it a great hand to our stars within this fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. But I do owe this story.**

**Main Characters: Chris Redfield, (Main man and story teller) Claire Redfield, (Chris' sister) Albert Wesker, (Chris' enemy and past friend) Steve Burnside, (Claire's Beloved) Sherry Birkin, (William Birkin's Daughter) William Birkin, (Creator of the Virus) Nemisis, (One of the main villians) Jill Valentine (Chris' beloved) Leon Kennedy, (Former Police Officer) and Ada Wong (Leon's Beloved)**

**Some of the characters above won't appear until chapter two, but they are still mainly part of the story.**

**Minor Characters: Male Zombies, Female Zombies, Licker, and the rest is a shocker...**

**Warnings: Mild Language, Violence, and semi-retardation.**

**This takes place in Raccoon City.**

**=Sniffs.= Great Dedication to Resident Evil that we all used to know and love...**

**Yet again, Enjoy.**

________________________________________

A success I thought I would never accomplish laid within my sweaty palms at this very moment. The G-Virus sample. The purplish liquid swished inside of such a delicate crystal clear container as I ran for my life.

That damned bastard was after me again. I never understood why he hated me so much. I always thought that man always appreciated me. After all, we both were in S.T.A.R's...

Stopping for a couple of seconds, I took deep portions of oxygen into my nostrils and mouth. My free hand pressing against the smooth surface closest to me. Knees shaking like homemade jell-o, I thought for sure I wouldn't make it. I snapped back to positive thoughts and looked around the damp and dim area.

The location was very unwelcoming. As to say, there were zombies around about every corner I turned. Yes, Zombies infested everywhere and some other unusual and frightening creatures.

I was inside of a gigantic white building. Also known as "Raccoon City Hospital".

It seemed like any other hospital would look. With big plain white walls, marble feeling floors, boring waiting rooms, and surgery rooms. But the patient rooms were just dreadful. All the nurses and doctors that worked there were either turned into zombies theirselves or ran away, leaving the poor patient's there to suffer.

Just about every patient's room was as long and big as a closet. Reminds me more of someone living in a cardboard box. They had no television to entertain theirselves. The beds they were sleeping on had filthy and ripped sheets and pillows. Even the gowns the people wore were disgusting, as sad as looking like a prisoner being beat the crap out of him every single night.

Low and obsessive groans rang through my ears, making me jump and to continue my scavanger hunt for my sister.

That blonde haired asshole couldn't have captured her. . . Had he? He better have not touched her, or he would pay. . . And when I say pay, I mean _**pay**__ . . ._

It was just between me and Wesker, not her. She had nothing to do with whatever business me and my old comrade had.

I violently kicked open random doors with my stronger leg, righty. Like most people were.

A zombie was slowly limping towards my fear shooken figure as I opened one of the surgery doors. Reacting fast, I took out an old fashioned handgun that cowboys used in the ol' days. There were about six bullets left inside of the weapon.

I focused the red dot up until I reached the deformed head of said zombie creeping at me.

BAM! All it took was one bullet.

Shot the sucker right in the cranium, the upper half of his head exploded, having him fly down to the floor in a dramatic posture. Blood splashed against the walls and door place next to the already dead corpse. Blood dripped out the corners of his skin torn lips. His stitched up neck slowly undid itself, making his head detach from his bloody body automatically.

"Phew, that was a close one. . ." I mumbled to myself in my usual low and manly tone.

I continued my search for my sister afterwards.

**15 minutes later....**

When I opened the second-to-last door, I quietly peeped inside.

There she was on a wrecked up gurney.

She looked so different from her regular appearence. Her once chocolate brown hair was now frazzled clumps, also thrown messily over her beautiful porceline features and ocean-blue eyes that were identical to mine. Her long arms swung loosely from the bed with wheels like wet noodles. They were swinging in slow motion.

I held back my tears within my tear ducts. Walking closer to my helpless sister, I looked for signs of live. Her chest wasn't heaving up and down. I gulped and took one of her delicate thin wrists, placing my thumb upon one of those sensitive veins. I didn't know what took me so long. It just took me a while to look over her very pale form.

Was I too late? Was she... Dead?

Faint footsteps came by, but I obviously didn't notice as I silently burst out into frustrated tears.

Evil and thrilling laughter bursted into my eardrums as I felt strong hands wrap around my throat. The person's hands gripped tighter, making me gag and pulling me away from my dearest and only sibling.

"I see you found your sister, Chris," The man behind me whispered, lifting me off my feet and taking his time to make my shaking figure turn fully to him. "It's quite a shame that I already injected a sample of the T-virus into her bloodline. As well as having a few embryos planted inside of her with a help of my old good friend, William Birkin."

And with a flick of both wrists, he had me flipping all the way around the invisible air and crashed me into a wooden desk in which a doctor sat at.

Standing up and rubbing my already bruised throat, my dark blue eyes glistened in rage at the blonde haired male available to my sight.

"Wesker! Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with what you and me have against eachother!" I snapped and charged after him.

He didn't move away. Instead, he struck out his rather muscular arm out in front of his stable body. His red eyes sparkled behind his large sunglasses as he punched me in the stomach. I cowardly kneeled down before him as he flipped me over again.

"Don't worry. I'll take great care of Claire for you." Albert Wesker chuckled in his monotone voice, walking over to the either dead or sleeping body of my sister.

"No!" I coughed out blood, standing up again and running towards him.

He whipped up a quick kick at me. Shocking me out to heavens. My face felt as if it fell off of my head, feeling the heel of Wesker push against my cheekbone. I sprang to the ground helplessly, coughing once again.

Albert picked Claire up bridal style, tucking in her dirty white gown so it wouldn't go loose and trip him. Her long brownish hair fanned all around the arm that carried her upper body. Albert Wesker stared down at the innocent and unconcious face of the female Redfield as he took time walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Chris. You have five minutes to live if you plan on staying here..." And with that, he walked out carefully with Claire in his disgusting grasp.

He won, again.

I groaned in pain and defeat as I leaned over to one side and puked.

Shadows started hovering my form as I just begun to stand up and wiped my mouth from the throw up and blood.

About seven vicious looking zombies came in. I looked around. There was a wide window, but it seemed very risky.

Of course I had to do it! It was for Claire.

I quickly ran towards the window, forgetting about my combat knife and handgun. Diving through the glass without opening it propertly, millions of pieces of glass flew all around the patient's room and outside of the building. I fell about two floors, but a bunch of garbage bags broke my fall to enternal death. Then I realized I was in a garbage truck.

Sighing, I sat up. Pain striked inside of my ankle. Great. Sprained my ankle.

I heard groans and was alerted, staring around everywhere. No zombies in sight.

"Huh, that's strange." I said to myself out loud.

I stared up then, making a dumbfounded look, staring at the zombies that were previously after me. They were so stupid, they kept walking into the wall.

Shaking my head in complete annoyance of such retardation, I slipped down out of the dumpster truck and wondered where to go to find Claire.

_______________________________________

**Author: I'm going to make a second chapter. And please review. Because any of the TRUE Resident Evil fans would appreciate this story and understand it. =Nod nod.= Thanks.**


	2. A beautiful experiment

**Author: That was pretty fast of me. But hey, I'm just getting excited I guess. =Shrugs.= Second Chapter is up and will tell you some things that are going on for you to understand more clearly. That's what stories are for, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. But I do owe this story.**

**You already know the characters, so yeah.**

**Warning: Minor Surgery, Mild Violence, Pointless Argueing, Vile language, and sexual suggestions.**

**Enjoy.**

______________________________________

"Just have to pick up the finishing touches.... And my research and experiment shall be complete after results are successfully in." Albert Wesker said to the sleeping Claire.

He poked all sorts of needles and wires into her delicate and creamy skin. Mostly on her neck, arms, and legs. The red wires represented of recieving and giving blood. The blue ones represented of injecting more of the sample Wesker had made himself with the original virus.

Peircing one more needle into the side of Claire's neck, the male who wore those ridculiously large sunglasses stepped back a couple. Staring at her helpless, and knocked out face.

He smoothly brushed one leather black-gloved hand against her cheek before quickly dodging it away as if she would wake up and bite his fingers at any moment.

Claire's position appeared uncomfortable. Apparently to the lack of sitting. Her waist had a metal chain wrapped around it and connected to the wall behind her. Making the poor girl stand up straight. Her head carelessly bobbing to the side, her scrawny shoulder blade supporting that clever, but dizzy feeling skull.

A securely shut metal door slid open in up direction from outside of the laboratory. A blonde haired man in an scientist dresscoat and uniform stepping in until he stood next to Wesker.

"How is the experiment going?" He asked in a chill voice.

"Quite well, actually." Albert Wesker responded, walking over to a rectangular metallic desk with assortments of torturing instruments. A long side with the needles and syringes.

"I see you've caught quite a beauty in your hands." William Birkin stated when he examined the female who stood up so awkwardly. "I'm sure she'll make a good success for your own and personally new immortal puppet wife."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't finish up the experiment afterall..." A sound of disappointment escaped Wesker's usually calm and sootheing voice when he stared down once again at everything that was set on the table in front of him. "The G-Virus sample is missing."

"What!?" Birkin's eyes popped out from beneath his shining glasses, pissed off that Wesker lost the sample. "Do you have any damned idea on how important that sample is!?"

"Yes, I do. I'm not a fucking idiot, if that's what you are meaning to say." Tearing his hidden red eyes from the table to the other man, Wesker managed to scowl at him once more. "Be patient, I'll frickin' find it. That damned Chris Redfield must've obtained it while we fought."

Claire's numb fingertips slightly twitched at the sound of the two blonde haired men argueing and at the mention of her brother's name.

"Hmph, what about that stupid daughter of yours?" Albert Wesker walked over to Claire, removing a couple of needles and wires he thought was now un-nessicary to the process.

"Sherry? For one, she's not stupid. She's just a nusiance to me and her mother. And always was," Birkin replied in a cruel sense. "And two, she doesn't matter. Why did you even bring her up?"

"Well, if she is a survivor... She could find us and see what we're doing to Claire. If she knows she is still human, our plans maybe ruined if she tries to turn us in." Albert shrugged and continued to stare at Claire.

William stepped up and looked more closely at her after Wesker had.

"We need to find that sample, fast."

"Don't worry your little head about it... You can watch her, while I search for her brother." Wesker suggested.

"Good idea."

"And don't think of doing anything sexual with her. She's mine." The former S.T.A.R's member warned and walked through the automatic door.

"My, you are such a pretty one. Would be a shame to see you turn into a zombie so soon." The scientist chuckled as he sat down in one of those movement black office chairs, not keeping his eyes off of Claire's form.

His attention then turned towards one of the computer screens that were activated. Cameras were scanning about every room in the building he and Claire were in.

Mostly zombies captured William's eyes, then a rather gigantic man in a pukish green overcoat stomped over to one of the lowest cameras. His fists were the size of beach balls as he slammed it at one of the cameras. The computer screen that was tuned on that show turned static and had no more service.

"Hm... Strange creature. Don't believe I've seen that one before." He flickered his chocolate eyes back to Claire, who was breatheing more steadily than before.

"And when the time comes, you shall be my most successful creation..."

________________________________________

The Virus sample was still safe in my pantspocket.

I didn't stop until I met this rather circular looking building. Most buildings were squared or even triangular. Circled buildings came as a surprise to me. The bottom was flatly a square though, so that kept me off my interests.

"Hopefully Claire is in here..." I sighed after saying my sister's name, remembering that pale and lonely face from last I have seen her.

A little girl with yellowish hair rushed past me, screaming in horror.

"Zombies!" She cried out and banged on one of the doors that led inside of such a strange circular building that I just eyed a few seconds ago.

"Woah, woah, easy there!" I said, bringing her attention to me as I calmly walked to her. I stared behind myself to make sure the coast was clear.

"There aren't no zombies here. . . At least not yet, anyways." I tried to assure her, but the fear in her light blue eyes made me nervous.

She wore one of those blue school uniforms, which kind of reminded me of one of those cartoons. Those anime cartoons that my sister watched when she was younger. What was it called? Oh yeah. "Sailor Moon" That's the chick that this girl kind of looked like to me with that outfit she wore.

She also had a golden chained necklace dangling around her neck. It seemed expensive.

"D-Do you know... Where my Da-Daddy... is?" She stuttered, backing away with wide eyes from me as if I was a massive criminal.

"No, I'm sorry. But I don't know where you dad is," I shook my head sighing. Maybe she knew where Claire was. Then again, she seemed very annoying and too anxious to know what was going on around her. Still, had to give it a try. "Have you seen a brown haired woman with blue eyes, currently wearing a white hospital gown around here?"

She quietly dabbed at her red swalloned eyes, sniffling. "N-no... I don't think so... Maybe she turned into one of those evil zombies..." She pointed out which made me angry.

"Like you know anything, you big brat! Stop crying and act like a woman." Sounded a bit sexist, but still. She had to straighten up. "What's your name?" Of course, trying to calm her down by making normal conversations.

"Sherry... Sherry Birkin." Birkin. Sounds so familiar. But how come I don't exactly know why or who?

"I'll tell you what, I'll help you find your father and protect you. IF, you behave." I nodded to myself proudly at this.

"O-Ok..." She sniffled a couple of more times. Her eyes starting to go to normal state. "What's your name?"

"Chris." I gently took the girl's hand and led her to the other side of the building.

"Oh... Nice to meet you Chris." Sherry said, making a soft smile appear on her small face.

"Yeah, you too." Didn't really mean it but ok.

I sighed once again in annoyance and irration. Man, this is going to be a long adventure. Even if I'm tempted to feed Sherry to a sewer alligator and guts and blood spraying everywhere. With her bones crunching. That would make anyone's day.

But for now, anything was worth it to save my sister!

___________________________________

**Author: Oohhh, a little drama touch here and there. Does Albert having something going on with Claire? Or just says that to make William Jealous? Either way, I enjoy the suspense and thrillers...**

**Please review.**


	3. Hot distractions

**Author: A little twist in this storyline, and a bit of humor. I'm honestly just glad that people are at least viewing my story. It may seem strange at first, but hell. I like it as much as I'm typing it. **

**Warning: Mild violence, Vile language, Flirting, sexual suggestions. (Honestly, I don't know if I should turn this to M or not, but I'm keeping it to T since there are no actual sexual things, just a bit of movements. That's about it. Eh)**

**Enjoy!**

___________________________

Sherry pushed open one of the back doors on the side of this weird circular-shaped building.

"Hm, we should probably split up..." I suggested, thinking for a measily minute when I saw narrow hallways at such a short noticed entrance.

The blonde haired girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers, shaking her head violently. Obviously disagreeing with what I said.

Sigh...

"There's a monster out there... Bigger than any of those zombies. And it's out to get me! Me!" She screamed in an annoying tone that made me want to shoot her in the mouth. "And I thought you were going to stay by my side and protect me..."

"Change of plans, then."

"What!? You're going to leave a twelve year old girl loose around this building...? Evil zombies will try to capture me!" Tears sprang from Sherry's icy blue eyes, staining her rosy cheeks.

She clung to my arm tightly, shaking like it was doomsday to come.

"Fine, fine. Just relax." I rolled my eyes and took the little brat by the hand through the narrow and dim hallway. There were long and creaky stairs that led upstairs and downstairs. I wondered which path I should take. Before I could even place a foot on the first step, a man with dirty blonde hair ran down the steps at amazing speed. A woman in a red dress followed suit, starting to loose her breath.

"Leon, don't go so fast!" She cried out as she tripped over her heel and fell on the man who was called Leon.

"Oof!" Leon clumsily staggered to one side and fell face-first. The woman who followed him piled up on his back.

Sherry and I blinked multiple times, staring at the couple. They didn't even notice we were there.

"Leon, we have to get back to where the sewers are," The woman in red said, standing up and helping her beloved up. "Come on."

"I don't see why you're in such a rush, Ada." Ada, what a sexy name. I'll admit, Ada seemed attractive with short black hair and a nice tan. But, not my type.

"Lets just go," Ada took Leon by his wrist and yanked him downstairs, not even bothering to greet me or the little girl standing next to me.

"Should we follow them?" Sherry asked, staring down at darkness. No more sight of the two we saw previously.

"Nah, don't forget. We're looking for our relatives, not to make friends with complete strangers." I insisted, starting to walk upstairs.

Sherry followed timidly, quietly whimpering to herself like a big baby.

"So how did you get here?" I made up a topic that was stuck in my brain.

"My parents work in the Umbrella Inc. Cooperation. They're always busy and barely have time to spend with me." Sherry sighed at such a depressing thought, keeping her hand along the rails that connected to the steps to keep balance. "And my mother told me to stay at the police station, so that it would be safer. . . Then I got injured and went to Raccoon City's Hospital and got healed fast. But zombies started to infest the whole place, and I ran away. I saw you, so I thought I would follow, because you seemed safe to be around..."

So it was all a set up? She knew all along I was human? What a sneaky, but clever bitch!

I growled silently to myself. Then stopped which I reached the second floor.

_________________________________

"It's gets boring just watching you," William stared at the sleeping Claire once more, getting irritated at such boring results so far.

A sudden "BANG" occured.

William Birkin tilted his crania to the side to see a dent in one of the metal laboratory doors. The dent grew bigger and wider as it was pressed and beat with force.

He took a step back from such madness when suddenly, the door slammed down to the marble-like floor. Cracks impacted.

"Wha-What the hell!?" The hideous man from the camera earlier walked towards William with mischief and darkened beady eyes.

"NO!" He screamed.

______________________________

"Huh? What was that?" I said, hearing sudden screaming out of nowhere. Sherry stayed close to my side, shivering like it was freezing.

"I-I don't know... But it sounded like my Daddy!" Sherry gasped. "I have to look for him!"

"Wha-" But I couldn't finish my sentence.

Sherry ran off into another room not too far from where I was standing.

"Wait, Sherry! Don't go!" I shouted. Damn, then again. What was I fucking doing? I didn't want that twerp back beside me. I mumbled to myself and walked off opposite from where Sherry went.

A hard back kick was handed upon me, mostly my face, spinning me to a nearby wall. Blood quickly trinkled down from my left nostril. I sniffed. Quite some heavy damage. Wouldn't be surprised if my attacker broke a bone.

"Wesker..." I whispered quietly, staring up at him. I was right. Albert Wesker.

"Hello, Christopher." He said in a strange, yet attractive voice... Wait, Attractive!? Woah, that just didn't cut for Wesker. No way.

"Um, Hi." I said, rubbing my nose and standing up straight, going for my combat knife.

"I think you have something that I need," Wesker said, inching closer to my form. "And we could do this either the hard way, or easy."

"I have a choice? That makes me so grateful, Captain!" Giving off a toothy grin, I flung the pointed edge of the knife towards Wesker. It missed his skin, but tore off part of black fabric from the man's uniform and plunged into a white wall.

". . . Shit." I murmured, but didn't see Wesker coming in front of me, pinning my arms above my head. My chocolate brown and spikey locks brushing against Wesker's and my wrist. I couldn't help but chuckle at the ticklish feeling.

Wesker moved his free hand down from my neck to my waist, searching me out.

"Get the hell off me, you pedophile!" I screamed in Wesker's face. I struggled and wiggled around to piss him off, but that didn't seem to budge.

All of a sudden, I felt a rough hand grab my chin and pushed me closer to his face.

"Well, Christopher... Your annoyance is as incredible as ever. Usually Jill would annoy me, but I have to rethink that..." He whispered and crushed his lips against mine intensely.

I blushed deep red, not understanding why he would do this. His lips smacked against mine rather passionately, I couldn't help but to moan and have my eyes roll in my head. I buckled against Wesker as he felt his hand move away from my chin, but continued to kiss me in such a pleasent way. I mean, damn. I didn't know my own captain was homosexual. Even going for someone like me. Hah! He was so handsome and irresistable, that's why I didn't move away. I had to numbly admit, But that's my own personal opinion.

Wesker's touch seemed so distant, yet so nice as his fingertips carrassed my armor covered waist and moved down. I felt a chill shiver up my spine.

His hand searched in one of my pockets... It was empty. I didn't even realize until then that he was just distracting me, but the kiss felt so dreadfully wonderful. He found the vial and snatched it out of my pocket. Giving one more smack against my now moist and abused lips, he gave off an evil smirk.

"That was interesting Chris, I'm glad we had some friendly bonding together." Albert Wesker said and tucked the G-Virus into one of those weird pockets in his pitch black vest.

Still stunned from this man's movement, I couldn't help but to continue blushing at him. I couldn't move my legs and arms. My mouth was slightly hung open, unable to speak or choose wise words to say.

"Aw, poor Christopher," The blonde haired bastard cooed. "Cat got your tongue? I already got what I needed. And time is a-wasting. So. . . Good bye, Chris."

He spun around and slowly moved away in cool motion.

"Wa-Wait just a... fucking minute!" I managed to gasp.

He ignored me as he disappeared into sudden darkness of the room I was trapped in.

I stood up and tried to follow, but when I reached there, there were no doors, hallways, or windows to be found...

How the hell did he do that?

. . .

___________________

**Author: Didn't expect that, huh? WeskerXClaire, then... WeskerXChris? Wow! A complete shocker to myself and I'm writing this. Haha, I'm creepy.**

**Please review...**


	4. Deadlines

**Author: I'm updating quick... Haha... Oh well, you readers really do inspire me so yeah. This is a pretty short chapter, but I promise you.. Next one will be better, and a bit sickening... Hehehe.**

**Warning: Mild Language, mild violence.**

**Enjoy **

**(Goes to play Resident Evil Code Veronica X)**

_________________________________

"What the _**HELL **_happened here!?" Albert shouted out in frustration when he walked into his now ruined laboratory.

Everything in said lab had desks, torment instruments, chairs, and other different things tipped over. Paperwork flew all across the room, making a massive mess on such a nice clear marble floor. Tubes, which used to have failed experiments swimming around in, had broken glass hanging out in the center. Someone broke it and created cracks and holes. Unhealthy-looking greenish liquid steeped out of the cracks.

"Dammit, that was a fucking cage for my baby albinoids and bandersnatches!" Wesker couldn't take it anymore, smashing his gloved and clenched fist into another one of the big broken tubes. Disgusting colored substance puddled all over the ground.

Albert Wesker stepped on glass. Munching noises echoeing in said laboratory.

He calmed down a bit better after he bashed his unwounded fist into his creative tubes. But when the blonde haired male spun around, he noticed something even worse.

". . . And Claire is missing too." Albert Wesker sighed deeply, about to lose it once again at any moment. "I'd better search for Claire before her precious brother finds her first..."

He stared at the place on where he securely strapped her. The silver chains were ripped and dangling from where it connected to it's supporter. Long and dented scratches were decorated on the wall and board that helped Claire stand up.

Where could she have gone?

_All that matters is that I have the G-Virus in my grasp once again, _Wesker thought to himself, nodding in approval.

Something on one of the computer monitor screens kept flickering on and off, which caught Wesker's attention and reeling him into the source. Two video cameras remained unharmed from whatever caused damage to the other cameras. A large shadow stomped around, chasing a certain chocolate brown haired male. Obvious.

"Christopher..." Wesker mumbled underneath his breath. His lips were still stinging with disgust from the kissing scene he made with his own former S.T.A.R's worker, in order to easily take the G-Virus sample.

Wesker's crimson scarlet eyes bounced from left to right, watching me panick and raising my pistol to the monster that was after me. The larger creature slapped the gun right out of my grasp, causing me to cowardly press myself against the wall, taking out my combat knife that I tried to use upon the undefeatable blonde haired male.

A rock was thrown to the head of the larger man in front of me.

"Leave him alone, you big dummy!" A young girl's voice shouted out.

It couldn't be... It was.

Sherry.

She was standing behind him and backed away. Her legs were wiggling and her lower lip quivered in a way that made her seem more afraid and less confident.

The created bashed both of it's strong fists into the ground, only a couple of inches away from where Sherry stood.

"Ahh!" She cried out, but managed to run around the scary appearing man and jumped into my arms.

Before we both knew it, we fell off an edge from the stair case that I didn't even notice. I thought it was a wall because of it's thick structure. Dammit, had to think again!

We both fell farther down, awaiting our sudden death. Me and Sherry closed our eyes tightly. Sherry clung to my waist wheather tightly, but I didn't seem to care as I rolled my eyes in my skull. Feeling the breeze pressure through the skin that was bare on me.

_Claire... Wherever you are... Just tell me you're safe._

I waited and waited...

Nothing happened...

Me and Sherry opened up our eyes.

"D-Daddy!?" Sherry exclaimed and stared up.

"Huh...?" I blinked a few times before wanting to believe it.

A gigantic man with a ripped and bloody dress coat stood above us after he dropped it to the ground. This guy was our savior. Blood trinkled down the sides of his high cheekbones. The top part of his left eyelid was missing. His gums and teeth were visible, his lips were pulled back in a nasty form. His left arm was more bulky than the other, veins visible and terribly popping out. An eye opened at his elbow regions... It stared at us with a bloodshot eyeball expression that said "I will kill you..."

I gulped.

_______________________________

**Author: Poor Chris, always getting into messes. Now, I'm glad you people are liking this story... Haha..... Gets a bit confusing, yes, but still fun. **

**I know some of you thought last chapter was a bit disturbing... but the Real Resident evil is like that, is it not? With it's twisted punchlines and unfortunate events? Haha**

**Please review.**


End file.
